Memories: The Beginning
by angellwings
Summary: She needed to talk to Tommy and seeing as he refused to talk to her over the phone . . . it looked like she was going to have to talk to him in person. Which meant a trip to Angel Grove.
1. Peace Haven

**Hey guys! So, I know originally I called Memories: The Orange Ranger Story a prequel, but well . . . it didn't feel like one. Memories is the original story that I actually started in middle school, but I was a very cheesy writer in Middle school and decided to revamp the story altogether. I realize that what I ended up with is cheesy as well, but let's just say it would have been 100 times worse if you'd seen the original (which was written under one of my two old and horrible pen names. Ellie Mae or Angelface). Then I wrote The Return which I now categorize as a sequel. So this story (Memories: The Beginning) is the official Prequel. So the Orange Ranger Series goes like this:**

**Memories: The Beginning**

**Memories: The Orange Ranger Story**

**Memories: The Return **

**This one won't be as long as my last, but I felt like I needed to cover how she joined the team, and how her and Rocky got together, and other things like that. For some reason I just feel like the series isn't complete.**

**So . . . Enjoy!**

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter One: Peace Haven

by angellwings

Tommy Oliver was moving. Her best friend from forever was moving away today. Sure it was only like an hour and a half drive, but it was still some where where she wouldn't see him every day.

"You promise you won't turn into one of those Valley jock jerks that we make fun of all the time?" She asked him with a scolding tone.

"I promise." He replied with a chuckle.

"And you promise to keep me updated on whatever's going on in your life?" She asked with the same tone.

"I promise." He repeated.

"We're talkin' I get a phone call at least once a week." She clarified.

"Of course." He said with a grin and a nod. She was freaking out on him. It wasn't something he was used to. She was the first friend he'd made in Peace Haven when his parents had moved them here in kindergarten. She scared away a couple of bullies that had teased him about his pony tail, and they'd been glued together at the hip ever since. They even taught a Martial Arts class together at the local community center.

"I can't believe you're moving in the middle of high school. I'm not going to be able to get through the day with out some one to be sarcastic with. I have zero female friends and all the guys at school are afraid I'm gonna spin kick them or something. What am I gonna do?" She asked him as she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"You'll be fine. Just try and show people the feminine side with both know is in there somewhere." He said with a wink and a grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, "No way, I refuse to turn into just another superficial mall troll."

"I'm not saying you have to go mutant cheerleader on me, but just try to be vulnerable once in a while. You know instead of scary defensive." Tommy said gently.

"I am NOT scary defensive." She proclaimed loudly.

Tommy said nothing and gave her a pointed look.

"So, maybe I do get a little defensive." She said weakly with a sigh.

"Tommy, it's time to go, son!" His mother's voice called from their station wagon.

He glanced at her with a sad smile, "Well, I guess this is it?"

She gulped, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You're coming to Angel Grove for the Inner City tournament right?" He asked as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Heck yes, I wouldn't miss it." She said with a bright smile, "And you're going to call me and tell me how your first week in Angel Grove goes, right?"

"Friday at four o'clock on the dot." He said with a nod.

"You can call earlier in the week . . . if you want to that is." She told him hesitantly. It was just beginning to hit her that he was actually leaving. He wouldn't be at school with her on Monday. He'd be an hour and a half away at Angel Grove High.

"I will," He said as his father honked the horn in the back ground. He leaned down and gave his petite red headed friend a long hug before kissing her fore head quickly and running to the car, "Bye Rhee! See ya later!"

"Bye, Tommy! Don't forget about me, okay?" She yelled after him as he shut the car door.

He leaned out the window and smiled at her, "Couldn't if I tried."

With a sad smile and a wave Maurhee Peterson continued to watch as the car headed away from the small Californian town of Peace Haven. Great, now it was just her and her crazy software tycoon parents. Her parents owned Peterson Software and Technology which was revolutionizing the way offices all over the nation ran. At least it was according to her father. All she knew was that the more money they made the more traveling they did, and the more time she spent alone in their massive house.

Well, at least she had that Inner City Tournament to look forward to. She could catch up with Tommy then.

* * *

Tommy had called her the next day to tell her all about Angel Grove and about this small tournament they were having the next afternoon at some youth center. She assured him he would more than likely kick butt per usual, and he had modestly shrugged it off (also per usual). They talked for a little while longer before they both finally had to get off the phone. He'd called the next day on Sunday afternoon to tell her he had tied for first place at the tournament, and he described the match and his opponent in great detail.

"You mean theres actually someone out there he stands a chance of kicking your butt?" Maurhee asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and surprise, surprise . . . it's not you." He said with sarcastic cruelty.

"Hey, one of these days I will beat you. That is a promise." She said with determination.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said with a laugh.

She'd expected to get a call from him the next after noon as well, but she got nothing. Not even a message on the answering machine. She'd figured he'd just been busy, and that he would call later that week. He never did. Which wasn't like him. Her parents told her to give him some time to adjust, but she didn't like that. So she called him, and the minute his mom handed him the phone he hung up on her. She'd heard the clang of the phone being slammed on it's base before the line went dead.

If she didn't know better she would think he was mad at her. But what had she done? She didn't think she had done anything to make him mad. She hoped she hadn't done anything to make him mad. It wasn't like him to hang up on any one let alone her. She tried again a few days later, and nothing had changed. He hung up on her again. She was starting to get worried. So she called his house to talk to his mom. She needed to find out what was up with him.

"Mrs. Oliver?" She asked into the phone.

"Maurhee, I'm sorry but Tommy's not here at the moment." His mother said with a strange tone.

"Actually, Mrs. Oliver I wanted to talk to you." She said with a gulp.

"Is this about how Tommy's been acting lately?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said with a sigh.

"I have no idea what's been going on with him lately, dear. He's never here, he doesn't talk to us. The most response I've gotten out of him lately is a grunt. I'm not sure, but his father and I think it has to do with the move. Although I don't know why it's taken him so long to express it. I expected him to act like this after we told him about our plan to move. Not after the fact." She said worriedly.

"But that doesn't sound like Tommy to me. He was fine with moving to Angel Grove. I mean he would have proffered to stay but I know he doesn't resent you for it. He won't talk to me at all. You'd think if he was hating Angel Grove he'd talk to me about it, but he keeps hanging up on me. It's just not like him." Maurhee said as she nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know, dear, I just don't know. I've got to go though, I've got a hair appointment in a little over ten minutes." She said sadly as she bid Maurhee good bye and they both hung up.

She needed to talk to Tommy and seeing as he refused to talk to her over the phone . . . it looked like she was going to have to talk to him in person. Which meant a trip to Angel Grove. She grabbed the keys to her jeep and ran out the door. If she left now she could be there before five.

* * *

_There's chapter one! Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Angel Grove

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Two: Angel Grove

by angellwings

She'd gone by the Oliver's house to as soon as she'd gotten to Angel Grove. Mr. Oliver informed her that Tommy would probably be at the Youth Center and gave her directions to find it. The Youth Center, according to Mr. Oliver, was the local hang out. She supposed it was Angel Grove's equivalent to Frosty's Diner in Peace Haven. She knew the minute she stepped inside that that assumption was wrong. This place had a balance beam, work out mats, exercise machines, arcade games, and a juice bar. It was far more health conscious than the diner. She immediately spotted Tommy. There was some girl talking to him, and he did not look happy.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind the Juice Bar. She turned to see a kind looking, stout man with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you. I was just looking for some one." She said as she continued to watch the scene between Tommy and the girl. The girl was about the same height as Maurhee. Maurhee might have had an inch or two on her. She was a petite brunette wearing a lot of pink.

"I don't recognize you, are you new?" The man asked.

"I'm just visiting." She said with a kind smile, "Maurhee Peterson."

"Ernie; it's nice to meet you" He said with a nod. He then turned back to the TV that was sitting at the end of the bar. Her eyes flickered to the screen. There was a giant gold ape attacking the city on the screen. Well, that's something you don't see every day, she thought to herself before turning back to watch the scene. The girl grabbed Tommy's hand and he jerked it away, and his eyes did something weird. It almost looked like they had flashed green, but that wasn't possible was it? Eyes don't flash random colors. She must have been seeing things.

Tommy suddenly began storming her direction, and that's when she decided to jump out in front him.

"Hey, Tommy." She said with a stern look on her face, "We need to talk."

"I don't have time for you any more," He snarled, "Or I haven't I been making that clear?"

She glared at him, "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to snap out of it. And fast."

He merely laughed in response. He laughed! And then shoved her out of the way of his exit. She stared after him in shock. What the hell was that? That was not the Tommy she knew! Not by a long shot. Maurhee suddenly felt a person by her side, and turned to see who it was.

It was that girl that had been talking to Tommy.

"Do you know him?" The brunette asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Used to. What about you?" Maurhee asked.

"Well, I don't really, but I want to get to know him." The girl said sadly, "I'm Kimberly, by the way."

"I'm Maurhee." She said as she shook hands with the girl clad in pink, "He wasn't always like that, you know. As a matter of fact it wasn't until he moved here that he became an ass."

"I know," She said with a sad smile in Maurhee's direction, "Don't be too hard on him. It's not entirely his fault. Well, Maurhee, I've got to go meet some people, but it was nice meeting you. Wish it had been slightly different circumstances though."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too." Maurhee said with a nod and a small smile.

Kimberly left with her head down, but she still managed to walk at a brisk pace.

"What do I do now?" Maurhee asked herself quietly. She had no idea where Tommy had run off to so she couldn't follow him.

"How about a night out with a couple of studs?" A voice asked from in front of her at the bar. Apparently some one had heard her talking to herself. She looked to see a big guy and his skinny buddy leering at her.

"As tempting as that sounds . . . I'm gonna have to say . . . No." She answered as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Hey, the city's being attacked again." Ernie exclaimed as he turned up the volume on the TV. The live newscast was showing footage of a huge robotic dragon stomping up and down the streets. She sighed loudly. She wasn't leaving in the middle of that. She'd rather stay here and stay safe. So she was stuck all alone in a strange place. At least until the attack was over.

She watched the footage with horror and curiosity. The crowd at the Youth Center gathered around the TV, and cheered when the rangers showed up. She jumped in surprise at their enthusiasm. Apparently the rangers were very popular.

* * *

The news station had stopped showing live footage about an hour ago, and were now replaying specific scenes from the battle. Assuring everyone that it was safe to be out on the streets once again, and that ambulances as well as other rescue services were on the way to the affected areas. She was about to get up and head back to the Oliver's house to say good bye and hopefully talk to Tommy once more before heading back to Peace Haven.

Suddenly Tommy and several other people walked through the doorway, and she was shocked to see that one of those other people was Kimberly. Now she was confused. Hadn't she seen them fighting earlier?

Tommy's now smiling face caught her confused one, and he sobered before immediately running to her.

He stopped in front of her at the bar, and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi?" She asked bewilderedly, "You ignore me and insult me for about a whole week, and all I get is 'Hi'?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those things I said. As a matter of fact I didn't even realize WHAT I was saying. I've had a horrible week, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Rhee, I'm really, really, sorry."

"What the hell happened to you this week to make you shut every one out? I mean your mom said that you've barely been talking to them?"

"I just haven't had a good week that's all." He stated simply and regretfully. He was lieing, she hated that.

"Look, Tommy if you don't want to tell me what happened then say so. Just don't insult me with a lie." She said bluntly. She was through being nice. He had been rude to her all week, and now suddenly he was back to normal with merely an explanation of "I had a bad week."? Please, he was her friend and all, but that was NOT going to cut it. Not by a long shot.

His eyes widened at that and he sat down on the stood next to her, "It's not that I don't WANT to tell you it's that I- I can't."

"Fine, then say that." She said. She'd much rather not know all the details than be lied to, "Just don't give me some lame, no-good excuse of a lie."

"Alright, it was a lot more than a bad week, I can't tell you exactly what, but I wasn't myself at all. The guy that hung up on you and hurt you was not me." He said honestly. She sighed and stared at him skeptically.

"Okay, now that I buy. I'm not gonna lie . . . I wish you could tell me more, but we all have our secrets I suppose. And I know trying to pry it out of you would just end up pissing you off. So I'll wait. Until you feel like you can tell me . . . or I figure it out for myself." She said with a nod.

He grinned at her last comment, "So I should be on guard then, huh?"

She gave him a small smile. She could never stay mad at him for too long, "Always."

He smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She sighed and hugged him back.

"C'mon, I want you to meet some friends of mine." He said excitedly as he pulled her toward the group he walked in with.

After being introduced to his five new friends they stood around and chatted for a while. Tommy told them about her being involved in Martial Arts, and generally exaggerated her talents. And after woods Tommy had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you stay the weekend?" He asked her excitedly.

"I don't know Tommy, I don't have any clothes or anything . . ."

"Okay, fine. Maybe not this weekend, but next weekend. You can stay in the guest bedroom, and we can all hang out." He said with a bright smile.

"I'll check with mom and dad." She agreed reluctantly.

"Good, and if they so no just let me talk to them." He told her with a nod, "I want to make up this week to you, and the only way I can think to do that is hanging out with you an entire weekend."

"Tommy, you don't have to do that." She said with a small smile.

"I know, but I want to. You're my best friend, Rhee, and besides I want my childhood friend and my new friends to get to know each other." He said as he addressed the whole group this time.

She looked around at the rest of the group and smiled, it's not like she could actually refuse him. Besides she was kind of curious about who these new people were, and a little worried as well. What if he gets so close to them that he forgets all about her?

"Okay, next weekend it is."

* * *

_Ta da! Another update! _

_Enjoy! _

_Angellwings_

_P.S. This corresponds with Green With Evil Pt. 5_


	3. Shell

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Three: Shell

by angellwings

Maurhee anxiously waited all week to be able to go back to Angel Grove. She was dying to find out what Tommy's new friends were all about, and whether she needed to worry or not. They seemed nice enough, but Tommy was pretty much her only good friend. Sure there were people at school that she talked to and joked with and socialized with in general, but that was because of her parents. She knew that. The teenagers at her school were looking for the biggest house to throw a party in or the person who would buy them the most expensive birthday presents or the person who's parents seemed the most "cool" about underage drinking (which by the way the kids at school were sorely mislead about; In her lifetime she'd had one maybe two sips of wine, ever.) But Tommy was her friend, and practically family.

She needed reassurance that these people weren't going to take him away from her. She knew it sounded childish, but it was true.

The week felt like two, and she thought it would never be Friday. But at last it was. She went home and grabbed her bag then called her parents to let them know she was leaving and, of course, Tommy to let him know she was coming. As soon as she could she got in her jeep and took off for Angel Grove. She couldn't get there fast enough. When she arrived Tommy told her that he had invited everyone over for pizza and a movie. Which she was kind of excited about. She could see how Tommy interacted with them, and really gage what they thought about her. As afraid as she was of losing Tommy she was even more afraid that Tommy's Angel Grove crew would hate her.

Being afraid of anything was not a feeling she was used to.

She didn't like it, one bit.

"So, what did you rent?" She asked Tommy with a smile as she sat down on the couch beside of him.

"Nothing new," He told her as he tossed her the case, "Just Ghostbusters."

She grinned at him, "My favorite."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Believe me, I know."

"I ordered the pizza it'll be here in about twenty minutes." She said as she pulled one leg underneath her and rearranged herself until she was caddy-corner on the couch.

"Cool, Kim called about five minutes ago. So they should be here soon." Tommy said with a nod.

"Speaking of the pink obsessed Brunette ... what's going on with you two?" She asked her friend with a cheeky grin.

"No-Nothing."

Maurhee chuckled, "Oh please! You like her, and you know you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously.

"What ever, pony tail boy, just what ever." She said as she shook her head at him.

"Look, so what if I do like her? That doesn't mean she likes me." He said with a sigh.

"I can't tell if men are just blind ... or stupid." She with a grin, "Tommy, that girl has been peering at me suspiciously since she met me. Do you know what that means in girl world?"

His brow furrowed and he looked up at his child hood friend.

"It means, she's at least a tiny bit jealous." Maurhee told him seriously, "She likes you, my friend, a lot."

The gang arrived at that moment and Tommy stood to let them in. They all went out to the back yard to enjoy what was left of the evening. Maurhee was careful not to get grass stains on her khaki shorts when she sat down on the yard. She didn't want her mother lecturing her about how she needed to be more gentle on her clothing. She ripped so many pairs of jeans from sparring Tommy in her back yard that she had to buy new all new pairs of jeans and pants at the beginning of each school year. They didn't like that. For software moguls her parents sure were frugal.

Zack and Jason immediately started sparring while the others watched eagerly. Maurhee watched with an analytical eye. Jason was good, and so was Zack. Zack style wasn't formal Martial Arts though. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something extra in his style. Jason was perfect. Form, style, balance, everything. Zack moved to kick Jason across the chest, but Jason caught his foot. Zack suddenly pushed his foot downward and used Jason's hand as a spring board. He flipped back onto his feet, and stood across from Jason. Jason didn't stop him? There was a simple action that would prevent Zack from rebounding like that.

"Jason still hasn't figured out how to prevent that yet." She heard Tommy say as he sat down beside her.

"Really? But it's so simple." She said as she glanced at Tommy.

"I know."

"Have you sparred Zack yet?" She asked curiously.

"I haven't had the opportunity, yet." He told her with a grin, "But whenever I do, I'm deflecting that move."

She chuckled, "Have fun with that."

Suddenly the spar was over. Jason had won.

"Hey, Maurhee!" Zack called from his spot in the yard, "You know Tommy's been telling us how great you are all week. Show us what you got!"

"Against you?" She asked with a grin, "Sure."

"What? You think I'm a push over?" Zack asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No, I just think I'm better than you." She stated with a wide playful grin.

She heard the others laughing and saw Zack grinning appreciatively at her, "Alright, well, let's put your skills to the test."

She gave him a small bow before taking a fighting stance against him. He did the same, and waited for her to attack. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She wanted him to make the first move. So, she waited it out. She stood there in position, but didn't make a move. Zack quickly grew tired of waiting and launched a spin kick at her. She back flipped away, and went back to her stance. Zack threw a combination of punches at her which were all blocked. While he focused on attacking her upper body she dropped and swiped her leg under him. He fell and then quickly jumped back up.

And finally he did what she had been waiting for him to do. He moved to kick her across the chest, and she quickly caught his foot. But before her could push down and spring up into a flip. She pushed her hands with his foot in them to the left, and Zack crashed to the ground. Maurhee grinned in amusement, and offered her hand to help Zack up. He groaned and rubbed his back.

"Ooooww." He whined as he turned to look at Maurhee, "That hurt."

She smiled apologetically at him, "I'm sorry. I probably tossed you a little harder than I meant to."

"I'd say, where'd you learn that?" He asked. She smiled over at Tommy, and jerked her head back in his direction.

"Tommy showed it to me. Good match, Zack."

Realization dawned on Zack's face, "Hey, that whole thing where you didn't make a move were you baiting me in?"

She grinned, "Maybe."

"I told you Zack-man patience is key." Jason said with a grin.

"I see that now." He said with a wince as he stretched out his back.

"That's two losses in a row, Zack. Care to make it three?" Tommy asked with a chuckle.

"Fine, it's not like any more damage can be done to me." He said reluctantly, "Besides I've been dying to see what how Hip-Hop Kido will stand up to you."

"Hip-Hop Kido?" Maurhee asked with a grin.

"Martial Arts and dancing. It's my own creation." Zack said with a proud smile.

"Ah, so that's why your form looks different." Maurhee said with a nod.

Maurhee sat down in between Trini and Billy as Zack and Tommy headed to the center of the yard to spar.

"So, how long have you known Tommy?" Trini asked her curiously.

"Since kindergarten." She answered with a nostalgic smile.

"Outstanding, now we can receive some informational knowledge about Tommy's previous existence." Billy said excitedly.

Maurhee looked at him with a confused smile and wide eyes, "Sure, wait, ... what did you say?"

"He said that now we can learn about Tommy's past." Trini told her with a kind smile. Billy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right, sure. What do you want to know?" She asked them.

The door bell rang and could faintly be heard from the back lawn.

"Hold that thought, I better go get that. It's probably the pizzas." Maurhee said with a smile as she got up, ran to the kitchen, grabbed the cash Tommy's parents had left them, and yanked open the door. Her eyes widened at the impossibly cute pizza delivery guy, "Um, hi."

He smiled, "Hi," He grinned and cleared his throat, "You have grass in your hair."

He chuckled slightly as she blushed and yanked the clump of grass from ginger colored hair.

"Thanks," She mumbled in embarrassment and then handed him the cash, "This should be enough for the pizzas plus tip."

He smiled and handed her the pizzas, "Enjoy your dinner, I hope all of those aren't for you."

She looked down at the three pizza boxes in her hand and blushed even more, "Oh! Um, no, I've got some friends over."

He nodded and tossed her wink before walking away. He turned before he reached his car, "See you around."

She gulped and nodded, "Uh huh."

As soon as he began to pull out she slammed the door shut. Who was that? And why did she have to act like a complete buffoon? She sighed and set the pizzas down on the kitchen counter. No wonder she never went on dates.

She walked out side and informed every one the pizzas were here and ready to eat. Some how they ended up with the girls eating around the kitchen counter and the boys eating in front of the television.

"So, what took so long with the pizzas earlier?" Trini asked curiously. Maurhee had seemed confused and deflated since she'd gone to answer the door.

"Oh, I just embarrassed myself in front of the really cute delivery guy, that's all." She said ruefully.

Kim glanced at the Domino's box, "Did have killer green eyes, and sandy blonde hair?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" Maurhee asked curiously.

Kim grinned, "Why do you like him?"

"Well, I mean he's gorgeous, and he was nice. Especially while I was drooling like a mindless drone." She said with a smile, "I mean how could I not?"

"So you and Tommy, aren't ...?" Kim asked carefully.

"God, no! That's sick." She said with a grimace and a shudder.

"The guy was Elijah Washington." Trini told Maurhee with a laugh.

"He's Angel Grove's resident soccer star." Kim said in a cheerier tone than she had previously had, "Pretty much one of the hottest guys at school."

"Why can't I live in Angel Grove? Seriously, Peace Haven has nothing on _that_." Maurhee said with a grin.

Kim and Trini chuckled at her.

* * *

_more to come, In my imagination this part is right before the events in "The Trouble with Shell Shock"._

_More to come. Next time:_

_Maurhee finds out what Tommy's been hiding from her!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	4. Shock

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Four: Shock

by angellwings

She sat down at the picnic table next to Kim as they watched Jason, Tommy, and Zack play basketball. Every so often, when Kim stood up to cheer, Maurhee gave her an amused glance. Kim was the kind of girl that Maurhee usually mocked. And she wondered why she wasn't doing that now. What was different about Kimberly that kept her from making fun of her? She glanced past her at Trini and Billy and suddenly knew why. Kim was a genuine person. Not a leech like the other valley girls. She had to be to be friends with such a varied group of people. She liked Kim. She could probably trace it back to that very first day in the Youth Center. She was so concerned about Tommy that it was no wonder she considered her a friend so fast. Trini and Kim ended up staying the night in the guest room with Maurhee. They stayed up talking all night. That was the first time Maurhee had ever done that.

She considered Trini a friend as well. Was that weird? To consider people your friends that you've only known for less than a week? Trini was so quiet, and graceful. It was hard not to like her. She respected her a great deal. She had several qualities that Maurhee always wanted, but could never quite pull off. Not to mention the girl was a genius. Maurhee would be lucky if she passed Algebra 2 with a D+.

She hadn't really gotten to know the others that well, but she felt like they were all friends. Not close friends, but still friends.

That's when she realized that she didn't need to worry about losing Tommy to these guys because they were her friends too. She grinned to her self and glanced at the group. Suddenly she noticed every one at the picnic table stand up and walk toward the center of the basketball court. She looked up to see several bumbling, gray creatures heading toward them, and ran to fight them with the others.

"Rhee, stay back." Tommy said.

She glared at him.

"Fine, stay behind me."

The glare stayed steady.

"Alright, then stay close."

This time the glare was accompanied by a frustrated sigh.

He groaned in irritation, "Just _don't get yourself killed._"

She smiled brightly with pride as she launched herself into the fray. There was a good ten to fifteen minute fight before things were destroyed or they retreated.

"What were those things?" She asked the group after a second of silence.

"Putties." Kim informed her, "They attack Angel Grove from time to time."

Tommy absently glanced down at his watch, "Aw man, I'm late for karate practice."

Maurhee arched an eyebrow in his direction curiously, "Karate practice, huh? Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," He said with a grin, "We'll see you guys later."

and with that the two of them took off for the Youth Center.

* * *

So far she was very impressed with Tommy's class. Although, class wasn't the appropriate title. It was more like a club. It was pretty much a group of guys sparring for an hour, and that was it. They were all way above her level, though, and extremely talented. She was quietly observing from the Juice Bar when she saw Tommy put his towel down and then sprint toward the hall way. She immediately got up and followed him. Just as she walked through the door she saw Tommy disappear in a flash of green light.

"Tommy?" She asked to the emptiness in confusion, "What just happened?"

She walked back inside the room in a daze.

"Hey, everyone," Ernie announced, "Theres another monster attack!"

He turned up the small TV and every one gathered around it. Her eyes squinted when the green ranger suddenly appeared.

Then suddenly it hit her. Tommy's disappearance, the green light, the green rangers instantaneous arrival.

"No way." She whispered to herself.

And yet it made perfect sense. From what she'd heard the green ranger arrived the same time Tommy did, and he fought the rangers around the same time Tommy became so hostile. It fit the time line so perfectly. It was insane, but...it explained _everything_.

Her best friend was a power ranger.

Damn.

Another thought occurred to her about his new group of friends. She thought back to the day she saw Kim and Tommy arguing. Kim was a ranger. All the pink she wore...Maurhee's eyes narrowed analytically on the petite pink ranger. It had to be her.

Then that would mean...

They were all rangers. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy too. That would explain why they were all so normal about that attack earlier.

Holy. Crap.

She got up and headed to the hallway where Tommy had vanished earlier and sat down against a wall of lockers. She sat there just trying to take everything in. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but before she knew it Tommy and the rest of the group were walking happily down the hallway toward her.

"It feels so good not to have to run anymore." Trini cooed happily to the group.

"I'm still stiff from that weird pose I was in." Zack whined as he rotated his shoulder.

They all froze when they noticed Maurhee sitting against the lockers, staring at nothing.

"Rhee?" Tommy asked as he sat down beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" She asked him distractedly.

"I asked you if you were okay." He clarified with a furrowed brow.

The other five watched her worriedly.

With out thinking she replied, "How was the battle? I'm guessing you won."

The six teens stared at her with wide eyes.

"How'd you...?" Tommy started to ask.

"I saw you...um...I don't know what you call it. You disappeared in a column of light. And then not long after that the green ranger showed up at the fight. After that everything just kind of pieced itself together." She said stoically as she continued to stare straight ahead.

Tommy couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry. Which unnerved him a little. Okay, a lot.

"Teleporting." Billy stated with a sympathetic smile, "When Tommy vanished he teleported."

She nodded at Billy, "Thanks. So, how'd it go?"

"Uh...we kicked ass." Zack answered carefully as his shock began to fade.

"Good." She said before she stood up and looked at the group, "How should we celebrate?"

Jason peered suspiciously at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just peachy. I mean my best friend is a super hero that puts his life in danger daily, but yeah sure, I'm totally fine. Not worried at all." She sarcastically as she started to crack.

Tommy smiled with amused affection. This was the Maurhee he knew, "Maurhee, It's okay. We know what we're doing."

"Oh really? What, did you fight intergalactic criminals in middle school and forget to tell me?" She asked him sarcastically as she turned to face him.

"We're not doing this alone, we've got a...teacher." Tommy said as he looked to the others for approval of the title.

"Let me guess, Ernie?" She asked with her now familiar sarcasm.

Jason grinned at that idea, "Um, no, it's some one you haven't met."

"By the way, we should probably tell him about his, don't you think?" Zack asked Jason.

"He probably already knows." Trini said with a kind smile. Suddenly Maurhee felt herself being sucked upward. She felt like she was on a light-speed roller coaster, and just as quickly as it happened it ended. She landed gracelessly on her butt.

"Ow." She said simply as Jason and Tommy helped her stand.

"My apologies, I believe I should have warned you before teleportation." A high voice said from her right. She glanced over to respond and saw the source of the voice.

A robot. A really short robot.

"Wh-where am I?" She steamered as she looked around in awe.

"The Command Center." Tommy told her with a smile.

* * *

_ta da! Chapter Four! She knows! Yay!_

_angellwings_


	5. Recovery

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Five: Recovery

by angellwings

"The Command Whatta?" She asked in a confused tone as she observed her surroundings.

Tommy laughed, "Center, The Command Center."

"Uh, huh." Maurhee mumbled in shock as her eyes fell on the big floating head, "Um, do you know that theres a big head in a tube up there?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, he's kind of our boss."

Her eyebrows flew upward, "Oh."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maurhee Peterson." Zordon said with a smile.

She gulped, "Um, you too, I guess."

* * *

"Okay, that was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen." Maurhee told them later as they sat at a picnic table in the park, "It was really cool, but very bizarre."

"It takes a lot of getting used to." Kim said with a smile.

"I can't believe I kicked a power rangers butt last night." Maurhee said as she grinned boastfully at Zack.

"What? Hey, I was having a bad night. I was tired. Jason had just kicked the crap out of me. You had it easy." Zack said as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"Your departure is tomorrow?" Billy asked.

She smiled at him, "Yeah...but I was wondering something...I have this art project due next week. I have to draw some life stills. You know, people during daily activities or whatever. Could I sketch you guys? Would you mind? Cause I'd have to do it next weekend, and..."

"You're in an art class?" Trini asked curiously.

"Maurhee's amazing. She's the best artist at school. She painted the mural in the gym. The one with the big pirate ship." Tommy said as he nudged Maurhee's shoulder.

"The one on the mats underneath the basketball goals?" Zack asked. He'd been to numerous basketball games at Peace Haven High School. Angel Grove always had a hard time beating the Peace Haven Pirates.

"Yeah, that was me." She said sheepishly.

"Aw man, that things awesome! With the huge wooden ship sailing through the storm, it's amazing. You painted that?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

"Heck yes, you can sketch us then." Jason said in an impressed tone.

"Really? You guys wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Billy told her with a smile.

"So how would you need to sketch us?" Kim asked.

"Oh, you know just like this right now. Just hanging out. Nothing spectacular." Maurhee said thoughtfully.

Tommy smiled brightly at her, "So...does that mean you're coming back next weekend?"

She laughed at his expression, "Yep, is that cool with you?"

"Definitely."

* * *

_That's all for now, I'll be updating with more action soon. Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. Hidden

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Six: Hidden

By angellwings

The gang met Maurhee at the Oliver's house when she arrived Friday afternoon, and filled her in on all the action that had gone on while she was away.

"Yeah, and there were these moth things that were putting every one to sleep too." Zack said as they concluded the story.

"Did you save the statue?" Maurhee asked Trini.

She nodded, "and it's been declared a historical land mark."

"Good, you'll have to show me where it is. If it's a beautiful as you say then I might have to sketch it before I leave on Sunday." She told her with a smile.

"So when do you want to sketch us?" Kim asked her.

"Today or Tomorrow. Whenever you guys have the most time."

"We could do it now. I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. Besides you just want to draw us hanging out right?" Jason asked her.

"Okay, we could go to the park." Maurhee suggested.

"We'll take my jeep and the Radbug, okay Billy?" Tommy said as he grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Affirmative, Tommy." He said as he followed Tommy out the door and motioned for the others to follow.

As they passed a section of the park Maurhee noticed the Putties that had attacked them last weekend, "Um, guys, I think we need to pull over."

Jason gave her a questioning look, "What are you…"

She cleared her throat and pointed out the window.

"Aw, man." Tommy whined as he pulled into a small parking lot. In the rear view mirror he saw the Radbug pull in behind them.

"Let's go, guys." Kim said as the four of them got out of the jeep.

The seven of them ran toward the group of Putties who seemed to be searching for something. Each of them seemed to be fighting of at least three Putties. Maurhee blocked a kick from one of them and slung him around and into another one. She spun kicked the last one as he charged her, and as he fell she noticed a golden monster that resembled the odd combination of a lion and an ape. Jason automatically turned to him.

"Goldar…" He hissed.

She made her way to Tommy and fought the Putties that approached the both of them side by side.

"Who's Goldar?" She asked Tommy in a whisper.

"One of Rita's henchman." He told her.

"Wow, so what's Rita? a sickening mixture of giraffe and an elephant?" She asked him in shock and confusion.

He gave her a weird and strange look, "Huh?"

She shook her head and chuckled at herself, "Nothing."

"Get out of my way rangers." Goldar told them all in warning.

"What is Rita up to, Monkey Boy?" Jason demanded.

He ignored Jason's question and summoned more Putties, "Search the park, and don't stop until you find it."

"Find what, goldylocks?" Zack yelled as he launched himself into the new batch of Putties. A few fought the rangers while the others fanned out all over the park. Maurhee's brow furrowed.

Suddenly a new monster appeared amidst the Putties. The others morphed and Maurhee backed away from the action. She watched Goldar while the others fought. She saw one of the Putties jumping up and down and pulling something out of a hole that had been dug in the ground. Goldar headed for the Putty and Maurhee looked over at the rangers to see if they were available to stop him. They were all busy fighting the monster or the Putties. She bit her lip and decided she needed to interfere. She didn't think Goldar should get a hold of whatever he was after. She made her way to the Putty that was pulling the object out of the ground. She saw it stumble backwards as a box came loose from the soil. Just as Goldar reached out to take the box Maurhee jumped in the middle and ripped the box out of the Putty's hands.

"Give that back to me!" the Gold Baboon yelled as he came after her. She kept running and began to notice that the box was glowing. It was a wooden box with the emblem of some kind of dinosaur carved into the top of it. The emblem was glowing a soft orange. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter until it engulfed everything around her and she no longer knew if she was still in the park. All she could see was orange light.

Suddenly the light receded and she was in a bright white room.

She looked around the room with wide eyes, "Where am I?"

She walked around hoping to find some sign of where she was when she realized she wasn't holding the box any more. She frantically glanced down at her hands and was surprised to see a pair of gloves on them. A pair of white gloves with orange diamond shapes framing the bottom of them. She looked around again and finally spotted a mirror. It was situated on the wall to her left a few feet in front of her. It was floor length with a golden frame. As she approached the mirror she saw equipment situated around the corner from it. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

She was dressed like the Power Rangers. She was wearing a helmet and orange spandex. The visor on her helmet was in the middle of a dinosaur's mouth. She could tell it matched the dinosaur on the emblem carved into the box.

"Hello, again, Maurhee." A small voice said to her right. She turned slowly to see Alpha 5 standing there.

"Alpha? Where are we?" She asked him with uncertainty.

"You're in a chamber below the Command Center."

"_Below_ the Command center? What do you guys use this room for?"

"We haven't yet." The little robot said, "If you follow me I'll lead you to Zordon."

"Zordon, right, the big floating head guy. I assume he knows how and why I got here." She said as Alpha lead her out of the room, and into the main chamber, "And why am I in spandex? Why did that box spaz out on me? And How in the heck is it possible for _me_ to be a ranger?"

"The coin chose you, Maurhee." A deep voice echoed above her head.

"The _coin_ chose _me_, but I thought _you_ chose the other rangers?"

"The Coins chose Jason and the others. I merely brought them here when the time was right." Zordon told her gently.

"Was the time right for me, then?" She asked him in confusion.

"I hid the coin you are currently using to keep it from tyrants like Rita Repulsa. It sat undetected by her in its box until that fateful person came across it that would awaken it." The omnipotent figure responded.

"Are you saying that I've been meant to have this coin my entire life?" She asked him curiously.

"Just as the others were fated for their coins." His voice boomed.

"But why hide it? Why not keep it here and keep it under your protection?" She asked him.

"We did, until, under the influence of Rita's spell, Tommy broke in to the Command Center." Alpha added.

"Then I found it necessary to hide the coin somewhere else." He informed her.

"Do you do that a lot? Hide things, that is?" She asked him.

A deep chuckle sounded from his disembodied head, "Occasionally I do find it necessary, yes."

There were flashes of light behind her.

"Zordon, we can't find Maurhee any where-" Tommy's urgent tone sounded before he was interupted by Kimberly's shocked gasp.

"An orange ranger? Sweet!" She heard Zack say as the others stepped forward and circled around her.

"Rangers meet the newest member of your team. The Orange Raptor Ranger." Zordon said with pride.

"Raptor, so that's what that symbol was on the box." Maurhee said with a nod.

Jason's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, "Maurhee?"

She gave them a little a wave, "Um, hi guys."

Trini hugged her, "When you disappeared we thought…we didn't know…"

"We thought Goldar had done something with you." Kim finished for Trini as she too gave the orange ranger a hug.

"Um, I'm-I'm fine. But could you guys tell me how-I mean I don't know what to do to get rid of the spandex. Do I have to do some strange arm thing or is there something I say…?" She asked them hesitantly.

"Power down." Billy informed her, "I suppose I'll have to invent another compact communication module for you."

"Power down." She said, "compact communi-whatty?"

She stared at her hands in amazement as the uniform faded away.

"A wrist communicator." Billy clarified for her as his motioned to his own.

"Oh, right, thanks." She said with wide eyed confusion.

"Welcome to the team, Rhee." Tommy said as he gave her a hug.

"The-the team? Oh, God, I don't know if I can do this…" She said with a terrified gulp, "I mean, this isn't me. I'm not the kind of person who battles space aliens, I'm an artist for crying out loud."

"I don't know…I mean from the way you jumped into the battle before I'd say you _are_ the kind of person who battle space aliens." Zack told her with a hyper laugh.

"But I-well I guess-I mean I suppose I _did_ put myself in the middle of that fight. But I wasn't really thinking. It just kind of happened…"

"Let me guess, instinct right?" Trini asked her with a grin.

"Y-yeah, is it like that all the time?" She asked.

She watched as all six of them nodded.

"Maybe, I could give it a try." She agreed reluctantly, "The coin picked me for a reason right?"

The last question was directed at Zordon and Alpha who both nodded in agreement.

She turned and shook hands with Jason, "It looks like you guys have yourselves an Orange Ranger."

Tommy hugged her, "You won't regret it, Rhee."

She smiled nervously at them, "I hope not."

* * *

_This is my first update of the new year! _

_She's in! Woo! So that's how Maurhee became a ranger! Yay!_

_And we go on from here! Now it gets really fun!_

_angellwings_


	7. Scheme

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Seven: Scheme

By angellwings

"Guys, seriously, this isn't working. Me being in Peace Haven and you guys in Angel Grove. I feel like I'm not doing any one any good all the way over here." Maurhee said over her communicator while hiding out of sight in her closet, "We need to find a way to make me a permanent Angel Grove resident."

"Well, you're an artist right?" Kim asked, "We've got an awesome art program. Maybe you'll parents will let you transfer for that."

Maurhee scoffed at that idea, "A good art program is not enough, and neither is anything that has to do with Martial Arts. To convince my mom it would have to be something about volleyball."

"You play volleyball too?" Jason asked, "Isn't that a little much?"

"Please, this from the guy who does martial arts, plays football, basketball, AND fights intergalactic crime on the side? I think we're all over achievers here." She said with a chuckle.

"Our volleyball team is very good as well. Conference Champions two years in a row." Trini informed her, "We could use another good player though."

"Are you on the team?" Maurhee asked.

"Yes, it's really the only game I'm good at." Trini announced with a light laugh.

"Okay, so the two of those things put together might work with my parents."

"And you could stay with my family." Tommy told her, "You know your parents adore my parents."

"Yeah, but for that angle to work I'd need to play the 'tired of being in this huge house alone' card, and then your parents would have to call mine." She said thoughtfully.

"We can pull that off." Tommy said excitedly, "Trust me."

"Wait, huge house? Alone? Do your parents travel a lot or something?" Zack asked.

"Something like that, ever heard of Peterson Office Organizer version 6.0?" She asked.

"I have; it's an excellent program." Came Billy's voice.

"Yeah, well, they invented it." She said with a sigh, "I love them to death, but they're always on some sort of business trip. I have a better relationship with their car phones than with them."

"Your parents are the Peterson software moguls? Geez, you must be like super rich." Kim added in awe.

"Not by choice." Maurhee grumbled, "It's definitely not all it's cracked up to be."

"Look, just call your parents and tell them you don't like being by yourself so much and then call me and we'll 'talk' about it on the phone when my parents are around. They'll offer to let you come stay with us. Trust me. They _love_ you. Almost more than me." Tommy told her with determination.

"Okay, we'll try that, but if that doesn't work then what'll we do?" She asked.

"It will work." Tommy said again.

"Yeah, we'll even be there when you call to play it up." Zack announced, "You know make it sound even more dramatic."

She heard her name being called from down the hallway, "Guys I gotta go. Mom's coming. See you guys later."

She stopped communication and quickly scrambled out of her closet and pulled out a magazine before launching herself onto her mattress in order to look relaxed.

"Darling, how was school this week?" Her mother asked as she entered the room and sat down on her bed beside her.

"Normal, but for goodness sake mom…I'm beginning to feel like I'm attending boarding school or something. Actually this is worse than boarding school because I spend a majority of the time alone in this house, and, really, could you and dad have built this thing any bigger? It's kind of creepy."

"I'm sorry, dear, really I am, but you know your father and I have to go to these things."

"I know…it's just sometimes I think these things would be easier if I had a brother or something. Just someone to be here with me you know?" She said hoping that she was planting the seeds for the Olivers to water.

* * *

The next day she called Tommy to "vent" about her situation while the rest of the gang was there to sympathize. After school the next day she rushed home to get ready for Volleyball practice, and was stopped from heading back out the door by her parents.

"Maurhee, we need to talk to you." Her father told her.

"Now? I'm late for practice." She whined.

"We won't to propose a possible plan to you." He continued.

"What kind of plan?"

"The Olivers have offered to let you stay with them in Angel Grove. Now…before you object, let's think about this. You won't be alone in this house anymore, Angel Grove has one of the best Volleyball teams in the state, and I've heard their art department is very capable as well." Her father told her in a businesslike manner, "It won't be for very long just until you get out of high school."

"This way it's like you have that brother you told me about, sweetheart." Her mother told her softly.

She hid a grin and "reluctantly" agreed to move in with the Olivers. Their evil plan had worked. She almost felt guilty. _Almost_. Because the truth was…she really was lonely in that monstrous house, and it's not like she had a TON of friends here. She had more friends in Angel Grove than she did in Peace Haven anyway.

She was moving to Angel Grove, and she was a Power Ranger…all before graduation.

Life really _was_ full of surprises.

* * *

_Ta da! The Rangers evil plot succeeded! Maurhee is moving to Angel Grove! And now for more action!_

_Enjoy!_

_Angellwings_

_p.s. I've been posting deleted scenes from this trilogy on my Live Journal and on PR United Forums. I will not be posting them on here. These are LJ and PRU exclusives. So if you want to read them head over to one of those places and look me up. (__The__ link to my LJ is in my profile)_


	8. Masquerade

Memories: The Beginning

By angellwings

Chapter Eight: Masquerade

Maurhee had been in Angel Grove for nearly two weeks. She'd become a last minute addition to the volleyball team and joined the Art Club. She'd even managed to talk to Elijah Washington more than a few times. One of the girls on the Volleyball team was dating one of Elijah's team mates and they would both come by and watch the team practices whenever they could.

It was Friday, and there was a costume party at the Youth Center the next day. She and the rest of the gang had volunteered to help Ernie decorate. When lunch rolled around her, Trini, Kim, and Jason all sat together at a table toward the middle of the room. Tommy and Billy were off somewhere working on their costumes, and Zack was across the room attempting to talk to Angela.

"So have you decided what your costume is going to be?" Kim asked Maurhee curiously.

"No. I thought about going as a mermaid yesterday, but…I don't know if I really like that idea. What about you guys?"

"Maid Marion," Kim said proudly and she nudged Jason with her elbow.

"Robin Hood or a version of him at least. I still can't believe you talked me into that," He said with a sigh.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Trini?" Maurhee asked.

"I'm in the same boat as you…I have no clue," She said with a nod.

Kim suddenly froze and grinned brightly at Maurhee. Maurhee gave her a strange look in return, but froze as well when someone standing behind her cleared their throat. Maurhee turned slowly to face Elijah Washington.

"Hi," He said to her with a small wave.

"Hi," She answered.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked nervously.

She nodded mutely.

"Jase, Trini come with me to get a soda," Kim said urgently as she grabbed Jason's arm and gave Trini an urgent look.

"Sure," Trini said as she winked and Maurhee and stood up.

Jason looked at Trini and Kim in confusion, "Why do Trini and I need to come with you to get a soda?"

"Just come on, Jase." Kim said as she stood up and pulled him away from the table.

Maurhee watched her friends go, and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kim couldn't have been more obvious if she had tried.

Elijah sat down next to her and gave her a nervous smile, "Are you going to the costume party tomorrow night?"

She nodded, "I'm a part of the decorating committee. I have to go."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Like a date anyone?" she asked bashfully.

"Yeah…"

"Well, no…"

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked reluctantly.

She smiled brightly at him, "I would love to."

"Great!" He said excitedly before attempting to regain his composure. "I mean…cool. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Actually I'm going to have to get ready at the Youth Center. We'll be working most of the afternoon."

"Okay, so I'll meet you there?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Oh, and do you mind if I pick out our costumes? I have a really cool idea." He said with a bright smile.

"What's the idea?"

He blushed slightly, "Indiana Jones and Marian Ravenwood."

She laughed and smiled at him, "Sounds perfect!"

"Really?" He asked.

"I love it."

"Okay, then I'll bring your costume by at about 4? Does that sound good?"

She nodded, "Sounds really good."

"Great, well, I've got to go…we've got soccer practice during free period today. But, um, can I have your number? You know in case plans change or something…" He asked with a nervous expression.

"Sure," She exclaimed brightly as she ripped a paper out of her notebook and wrote down her number at the Oliver residence.

She handed him to him immediately.

"Cool, I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Kim, Trini, and Jason came back not long after he walked away.

"Oh my god! You have a date with Elijah Washington!" Kim squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Maurhee exclaimed as though the thought had just hit her. "I have a date with Elijah Washington…"

Trini laughed her, "Did you not know that?"

"No, no I did…it's just…OH MY GOD!" Maurhee said with a loud gulp.

* * *

The Youth Center looked amazing. The group surveyed their work with pride.

"Are we amazing or what?" Zack asked the group.

"So we're all gonna go get ready and then meet at Billy's right?" Trini asked.

"Not me…I'm meeting Elijah here," Maurhee said with a blush and a wide smile.

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit then?" Jason asked as they all began to walk out.

"Yeah of course, later guys!"

She ran toward the girl's locker room and put on the white dress that Elijah had dropped off, and the white heels. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she did her makeup. That's when she realized this was the most feminine she'd ever been, and she didn't mind. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized she had five minutes until the party started. She took a deep breath and walked out into the Youth Center. She spotted Elijah right away in his leather jacket, and fedora. She smiled at him and waved as she walked over.

"Hey, you look great," He told her with a smile.

She blushed, "Thanks."

People began to file in and she saw Trini, Kim, Jason, Zack, and Billy each come in. They made their way toward her and Elijah.

"Her girl!" Kim said as she hugged her, "Wow, you two look great!"

"Nice," Zack said with a good natured laugh, "Indiana Jones and Marian Ravenwood. I like it."

"Thanks, King Tut," Maurhee told him with a laugh.

They all spread out, and Elijah and Maurhee made their way to the dance floor.

"So why did you ask me to come with you?" She asked him curiously as they danced.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem really cool, and well…you're cute."

She blushed again, "Thanks…"

"Why did you say yes?"

She shrugged and imitated him, "You seem really cool and well…you're cute."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

She and Elijah quickly cleared the dance floor as someone dressed as Frankenstein and a girl began dancing. They watched and laughed with the others until Frankenstein ended up chasing Bulk and Skull from the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Billy follow him out.

"Do you want a smoothie?" Elijah asked her.

"Sure, Strawberry-banana?"

"Comin' right up," He said with a smile as he walked away. The ground began to rumble, and Ernie announced for everyone to stay calm. She saw Billy walk in and approach the others, Jason looked up at her and nodded for her to follow them out. She gave him a look that said she understood and approached Elijah as he waited at the Juice Bar.

"Hey, we've got a decorating crisis…I've got to go, but I'll be right back, okay?" She told him apologetically.

He smiled and nodded, "No problem, I'll wait."

"Thanks!" She told him before she ran out of the room and caught up with the others just in time to teleport.

They were sent into battle against Frankenstein and it went pretty well. They defeated him rather quickly once Tommy and the dragonzord had shown up. Alpha was still putting the finishing touches on her Raptor zord so she stood on the roof next to Tommy while the zord battle ensued.

They all rushed back to the party and she very quickly found Elijah sitting at a table with two smoothies.

"Hi," She said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"You're back," He said happily.

She nodded, "Crisis solved."

"Good, they're about to announce the winners of the costume contest."

Maurhee laughed as Ernie handed the medal to Alpha, and shook her head.

"Hey, Maurhee?" He asked her as they both spotted Frankenstein. She tensed at the sight, and then relaxed when she realized it was Tommy.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could do this again some time? You know without the interruption." He asked her nervously.

She nodded and smiled happily, "Definitely, I would love that."

"Great, then it's a date."

* * *

_Okay, so there's that…_

_Btw this goes along with "Life's a Masquerade"_

_I hadn't updated in a while so I thought I should, lol. _

_And just to give you fair warning there will be time jumps in this story…I just want to cover the highlights in Maurhee's early days as a ranger._

_The next chapter will probably happen after a time jump…_

_Enjoy!_


	9. Narration

Memories: The Beginning

Chapter Nine: Narration

By angellwings

"So that's how you became a ranger?" Tammi asked her mother as she and Sky and a few others were seated around the dinner table.

"Basically, yeah. Although I'm sure your father would prefer that I omitted Elijah Washington from the story," Maurhee told her daughter with an amused glance at her husband.

"I can't say that I was thrilled to hear about him," Rocky responded stiffly.

Maurhee chuckled, "After that I kind of fell into a routine. Monster battles after school, dates with Elijah on Friday and Saturday nights, volleyball practice, art projects, and the occasional Rita Repulsa curse. Tommy and Kim finally got together too. Tommy lost his powers and moved away for a while to stay with his uncle while I continued living with his parents."

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell us?" Sky asked impatiently as he held Tammi's hand at the table.

"It better not be. I want to hear the detailed version of how you and the former Commander got together," Z said eagerly.

Maurhee laughed, "Well I suppose I could tell you all about that, but it's not as simple as you might think."

"We only think that because that's all you've ever told anyone. The only thing dad told me was that you met in high school, were both rangers, and he knew he was going to marry you after the first date," Tammi said with a smile at her father.

"Go ahead, Rhee, tell them all about us," Rocky told her with an approving smile.

"Well I suppose I should start with our introduction," Maurhee said with a wistful smile.

* * *

"Hey," Elijah said as he joined Trini and Maurhee at their table.

"Hey," She said with a bright smile.

"Listen, I know we were supposed to go out tonight…"

She groaned, "Don't tell me…extra practice right?"

"I'm sorry, babe, but we're _this_ close to the state championships. Coach thinks the best thing for us right now is to keep practicing," He said regretfully.

She sighed, "It's fine, I need to work on a paper for Applebee's class anyway."

"I promise, I'll make it up to you," He said with a quick kiss to her lips, "I'll call you when we finish, okay?"

"Sounds good," She told him with a forced smile as he left.

Trini smiled sadly at her friend, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said with a nod.

"You guys haven't seen a lot of eachother lately, have you?" Trini asked.

"No, but you know what's the scariest part about that?"

"What?"

"That's not what's bothering me," She told her friend in a forlorn manner.

"Then what is bothering you?" Trini asked in confusion.

"I feel like Elijah and I have gone as far as we can go with our relationship. Like what we've got now is all we're ever going to have," Maurhee told her honestly, "But I feel like if I end things with him then-"

"Hey guys!" Kim yelled from the doorway excitedly as she, Tommy, and Billy dragged three new people over to them. Trini desperately wanted Maurhee to finish her statement, but knew that the moment had passed so she smiled brightly up at her friends.

"Where are Jason and Zack?" Billy asked as he glanced around for them.

"At Jason's working on a project," Maurhee answered as she stared curiously at the three new comers.

"Oh, well, they can meet you guys later," Kim said to the three strangers.

"Trini, Maurhee, this is Aisha, Adam, and Rocky," Tommy told the girls with a smile as he motioned to each person.

Maurhee and Trini stood to shake hands with each of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Maurhee said as she shook Rocky's hand. Two of them stared at her thoughtfully, and Maurhee noticed that Rocky seemed really nervous.

"Have we met before?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so," Maurhee told him.

"Wait! Is your last name Peterson?" Aisha asked enthusiastically.

"Yes…"

"We saw you compete against a friend of ours in Peace Haven!" Aisha said with recognition, "I remember because Rocky couldn't-"

Suddenly Rocky nudged Aisha's shoulder forcefully, "Couldn't believe how awesome you were."

Maurhee smiled at him, "Well, uh, thank you."

Suddenly Elijah came running back inside, "Hey, babe!"

Maurhee's head whipped around, "Yeah?"

"Could you swing by my house and pick me up a change of clothes? I forgot to pack any in my duffel this morning," He yelled from the door way.

"Sure!" She said in response with a smile.

"I owe you, Rhee!" He said with a wink as he left once again.

Aisha stared after him in shock, "Is he yours?"

Maurhee laughed, "Yep, he certainly is."

"He is fine," Aisha answered appreciatively.

Maurhee chuckled at Aisha before speaking up again, "A soccer superstar's girlfriend never rests, it seems. It was nice to meet all of you. Maybe I'll see you guys around."

They said their goodbyes as Maurhee headed for her car.

* * *

"That's it?" Michelle asked in disappointment, "I expected something slightly more romantic."

"What do you mean?" Syd asked, "There is nothing more romantic than a good love triangle! That is where this story is headed right?"

Maurhee grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Tammi shook her head, "We already know how it ends, mom. You and dad end up together."

"Yes, but that took a while," Maurhee informed them.

"A long while," Rocky agreed regrettably.

Maurhee saw her daughter's eyes flash to Sky for a brief second, and then Tammi glanced back at her father in silent understanding. She watched Tammi fiddle with the engagement ring on her finger. She and Sky had been engaged longer than any of them thought they would be. It had been almost a year and a half since Sky's Christmas morning proposal and no date had been set. Maurhee knew part of the reason had to do with finding a loop hole in the SPD guidelines about cadet relationships, but that had been taken care of for a year now. They had discovered that the relationship guideline only applies to cadets living on the base. So Tammi and Sky had rented an apartment close to the base. As much as Maurhee didn't really approve of her daughter and Sky living together she knew it wasn't her choice to make, and she had to admit that the arrangement seemed to work for them.

Tammi had told her that Sky wanted to have a "nest egg" saved up before they actually were married, and knowing Sky that was probably true. But she could see how Tammi could have her doubts.

"Wait," Bridge spoke up suddenly from Michelle's side, "Didn't Aisha say something about Rocky noticing you at some kind of competition?"

Maurhee smiled and Rocky blushed.

"It seems, Rocky had noticed me at a Karate match in Peace Haven," Maurhee said with a chuckle.

"Aisha was going to say that I couldn't stop staring at her, but I stopped her before she could say it," Rocky said as he shook his head.

"Okay, so that makes that story slightly more romantic than it was," Michelle agreed, "So what happened next?"

* * *

_So I decided the time jumps might be easier to handle like this…_

_What do you guys think? I've brought in SPD characters and characters from The Return. There is some stuff I want to cover with Sky and Tammi still, and I needed Transitions for the time jumps. Putting those two together equaled out to what you just read._

_Enjoy!_


	10. Complications

Memories: The Beginning

by angellwings

Chapter Ten: Complications

_"What happened next?"_

Maurhee grinned at her daughter and her friends.

"Well, Trini, Zack, and Jason left for the Peace Conference and transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," Maurhee answered.

"Not with that, with you and the Commander," Michelle said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, well nothing really. We became friends. Rocky and I actually started teaching a beginners martial arts class together, and he and Adam took Zack and Jason's places in our daily sparring matches," Maurhee said.

"That's it?" Sky asked with a grin.

"What? Did you expect me to just see Rocky and fall madly in love and then dump my soccer star boyfriend?" She asked with a grin.

"Well…yeah," Bridge answered with a shrug.

Rocky laughed loudly, "I wish."

"So when did you break it off with Elijah, then?" Xander asked impatiently.

"She's getting to it," Rocky chuckled.

"Rocky and I had started teaching beginners Martial Arts class together a few days a week, and then on Thursday we got together after school for a study session. So you could say that he and I became fast friends," Maurhee told them. "Of course I didn't realize how close we were until Elijah said something during home room one day."

* * *

"Hey, Rhee, are you coming to my practice today?" Elijah asked his girlfriend as he sat down next her.

"Oh, I can't today. Rocky and I have an English test tomorrow…emergency cram session," She told him.

"Rocky, huh? Listen, Rhee, I think it's nice that you're helping out the new kid, but it's been a while since he started. I think he's got a handle on the school now," Elijah told her.

She furrowed her brow, "Elijah, this has nothing to do with him 'getting a handle on the school'. He's my friend and he's asked me to help him with English so that's what I'm doing."

"You guys sure seem to hang out a lot, though," Elijah told her worriedly.

How could she explain this to someone who didn't really understand her "extra curricular" activities? She couldn't.

"Well, that's what you do with your friends, Elijah. You hang out," She told him with a sarcastic smirk.

"Really? So it's normal for a girl to hang out with another guy more than her boyfriend?" He asked with a clenched jaw.

She immediately looked concerned, "Elijah-"

"No, you know what…I'm gonna go sit with Richie. I'll talk to you later," He grumbled as he stood up and walked to the back of the room. She sighed and ran a hand through her ginger colored hair.

"Hey," Rocky said with a wide smile as he sat down next to her. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Hi," She said.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Rocky, do we hang out too much?" She asked him with a distracted expression.

"I don't know, I mean we hang out a lot, but I don't think it's too much. Do you think it's too much?"

"No, but Elijah does," She told him.

"He does?"

"Yeah, he just told me so. I really didn't think about it. I mean it's just that he's so busy all the time, and our schedules are so different. Maybe I don't see him as much as I see you, but I can't help that. He's never available when I am, and you are. Besides it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything. We're just friends," She said aloud, but Rocky had a feeling she was saying it more to herself than anyone else.

"Rhee, we don't have to have our study session today if that's the problem. I mean I know the soccer team has that practice scrimmage today…"

"What? No, no! Rocky, we're still going to have our study date. I mean session, study session. What am I saying? Look, we have an English test tomorrow and we need to go over the Essay questions as well as the study guide for Macbeth," She told him with a nervous gulp.

Rocky grinned and nodded. So she wanted to spend time with him. He wasn't just a friend that needed study help. He was a friend that she enjoyed hanging out with. Not to mention he'd noticed her slip. She'd called their plans a "date".

* * *

"Hi," Maurhee said as she approached the table Rocky had reserved for them.

"Hey," He responded.

"Okay, so you ready to get to work?" She asked as she sat down and pulled out her English notebook.

"I guess," Rocky shrugged, "We'll see if this does any good this time."

"What do you mean this time? You got a B- on the last test, Rock. I'd say that's a HUGE improvement from your D on the first test." She told him as patted his arm, "And besides, didn't you tell me you actually enjoyed Macbeth? So it stands to reason that you'll do even better on this test since you've paid attention to the literature."

"I just never feel fully prepared for tests," Rocky sighed.

"No one does, Rock. Not even Billy feels fully prepared for ALL of his tests. I mean he had Kim and me drill him on his dates for his History test the other day. He was very nervous," Maurhee told him.

"Really?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Really," Maurhee said as she gave Rocky's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's kick Shakespeare's Tragic butt," Rocky said as he snatched his copy of Macbeth out of his backpack.

Maurhee laughed and scooted her chair closer to him as they both looked over the copy.

* * *

Elijah made his way to the Library after the scrimmage ended. He planned to meet Maurhee as she and Rocky were finishing up and apologize for his behavior earlier. He approached the door and looked through the window to make sure they were still there. Something about their interactions worried him. Maybe it was the way she was throwing her head back when she laughed or the way she occasionally laid a hand on Rocky's shoulder. Something about the two of them together made him more than a little jealous.

Just as he was about to enter the library he froze. Maurhee had leaned forward to reach a notebook and her face had paused just inches from Rocky's.

* * *

Maurhee didn't know what was going on with her, but she knew she was having a lot of fun with Rocky. She'd never enjoyed a guy's company this much. She smiled at him and leaned across him to get her notebook. She felt his breath on her neck and turned in surprise. She hadn't realized how close they were. She gulped when she realized that with just one slight movement she could kiss him. They both paused and stayed that way for several minutes before Maurhee finally remembered her boyfriend. What could she be thinking? She had a guy. She had the guy that every girl at Angel Grove High wanted.

But she was beginning to wonder if _she_ wanted him.

Something about Rocky drew her in, and it was something she was having a hard time ignoring.

Rocky cleared his throat and backed away another inch, and Maurhee shook herself free of her thoughts before returning to her seat.

"So, I think we've covered everything. You're good to go," Maurhee told the red ranger cheerfully.

"Well, let's hope I ace it. It would certainly make my life easier," Rocky said as he began to gather his books. Maurhee was amazed at how quickly the two of them could pretend nothing happened.

* * *

"And so the drama begins," Syd said with a wicked grin.

Maurhee laughed, "You don't know just how correct you are."

"What happened next?" Xander asked eagerly.

"You'll find out, but right now I need to take a break from this story. I'm gonna go brew some coffee," Maurhee said as she glanced at the young people around the room. She noticed her daughter looking extremely conflicted, "Tammi would you care to help me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure thing, mom," Tammi said as she stood up from her place on the couch beside Sky and followed her mother in to the kitchen.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Maurhee asked her daughter once they had safely reached the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tammi answered with a sigh. "No, I'm not."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red ranger and that diamond on your finger would it?"

"Sometimes I don't get Sky. I mean most of the time we're on the same page. Yes we bicker, but we generally agree, and initially I agreed with him on this whole "nest egg" plan. But now…I mean what if he's just putting off? What if the delay has nothing to do with a nest egg and everything to do with him having changed his mind?"

"Why in the world would you think he's changed his mind?" Maurhee asked in concern.

"I don't know…he's stopped talking about the wedding altogether, and he's working more than he used to. I'm lucky if I get to see him off base at all anymore. It's like…he's avoiding me. Which is really hard to do since we live in the same place," Tammi said as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "Did Dad ever act like this when you were engaged?"

"No," She chuckled, "Your father was surprisingly very enthusiastic about helping me with the wedding plans. But, honey, just because Sky is acting a little distant doesn't mean he's changed his mind. It might just mean that he's being the usual ignorant male, and has no idea you feel this way. I suggest you talk to him about this. You could be worrying over nothing."

Tammi sighed, "I don't care about the "nest egg" anymore…I just want him. I don't need a house right away or any of that other stuff he's so focused on us having. That's part of the excitement of being newlyweds, you know? The making it on your own with whatever it is you've got. You and dad did that right? And you guys were happy, weren't you?"

"We were very happy," Maurhee told Tammi with a wistful smile.

"I just want what you and dad have, mom. That's all," Tammi said sadly as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the coffee grounds canister.

Maurhee waited for Tammi to set the canister down before grabbing hold of her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Then talk to him, Tammi. Tell him all of what you just told me," Maurhee advised.

Tammi shrugged and walked away to a cabinet and pulled down a few coffee mugs, "I just might do that."

* * *

_Okay, so theres an update! Woo! Enjoy!_


	11. Interruptions

Memories: The Beginning

By angellwings

Chapter 11: Interruptions

Tammi walked back into the living room after the coffee had starting brewing and noticed Sky had left the couch. She gave Syd a questioning look and she motioned to the front porch.

"He got a call," She told her.

Tammi looked immediately disappointed. She knew what that meant. She walked out onto the porch just as her father re-entered the room and informed Z, Syd, Bridge, and Xander that they would be needed on base as soon as possible. As she closed the door behind her Sky hung up.

"Headed back to base?" She asked with a blank expression.

"We finally got a lead on where that band of Gruumm supporters is hiding," He told her with a nod. "If we don't act now we might miss them."

She nodded and grinned softly, "Be careful, Tate. I won't be there to watch out for you."

He smiled, "I'll be careful."

"See you at home?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head no, "This is gonna be a little longer than our usual arrests. Commander Cruger said he was planning on posting all of us as stake out teams around the building."

"Stake out? But those take days," She said.

"He wants to make sure we have the right guys and that we know how dangerous of a situation we're heading into," Sky told her soothingly.

"I know," She said with a sad smile, "I'll see you when you guys finish up then."

The front door opened and her father along with Z, Syd, Bridge, and Xander jogged away from her parent's house and toward their cars. Sky kissed Tammi on the top of her head quickly before running off and jumping in their car to head toward the base. Tammi walked back into the house to find her mother, Michelle, and Rob all wearing similar expressions to her own. They weren't part of the team that was on call tonight.

"Well, I guess that's all of the story for tonight, guys. We'll pick it back up next Friday, alright?" Her mother told them with a little disappointment.

Rob and Michelle nodded as they stood up and gathered their things.

"Need a ride, T?" Michelle asked as she pulled her keys out of her purse.

"Um, you know, I think I'll just stay here tonight. Is that okay with you, mom?" Tammi asked her mother.

"It's perfectly fine with me. I could use the company," She said with a smile.

Michelle nodded, "I'll be by in the morning to give you a ride to work then?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Tammi said with a smile, "See you later, Chelle; Rob."

Tammi and Maurhee gave them a final wave as they left.

"Did you have a chance to talk to him?" Maurhee asked.

"No, we had just enough time for him to tell me about his assignment. It's a stake out," Tammi sighed.

"So he's gonna be gone for days, then?"

"Yes," Tammi said sadly.

* * *

Sky sighed as he and Bridge raced toward the base.

"Did Tammi seem a little off tonight?" He asked.

Bridge nodded, "She seemed sad, and a little frustrated."

"I thought so," Sky said. "I wish I knew what was bothering her. For the first time in a long time I thought about turning down an assignment. It feels like we've got a long talk about something coming up soon. I just have no idea what it could be about."

Bridge glanced over at his long time friend and wondered if he was really THAT dense.

* * *

The next day Michelle came by and picked up Tammi for work.

"Good Morning, T," Michelle said as Tammi got into the car.

"Hi, Chelle," She said with a less than stellar smile.

"Okay, what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, sadness and frustration are rolling off of you. You don't have to be an empath to see that. Mind telling me what's going on?" Michelle asked gently.

"Sometimes I think Sky and I are NEVER going to get married. I mean how much money do we have to have saved before we can, at the very least, set a date?"

"So you're thinking that…"

"Sky doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"Okay," Michelle said in shock, "I DID NOT expect you to say THAT. Tell me you do not actually think that?"

"Well, what am I supposed to think?"

"That Sky is an idiot male who doesn't realize his fiancé doesn't _really_ need financial stability _before_ marriage? That's what I would hope you're thinking. Sky loves you, Tammi, there is no question about that. I mean he's bending SPD regulation for you, and you know he wouldn't do that for just anybody," Michelle told her with a grin.

"It just feels like he's avoiding the wedding that's all, and he's been working SO much lately. He's on shift more than I am," Tammi said. "I just can't wait until he gets back from this stake out and we can talk about all of this. I'll feel much better then."

"Sky's working so much to save up that money he thinks you guys need for the wedding, AND it's no secret that your father is thinking about retiring soon as is the Supreme Commander so SPD is in a frenzy to try and deal with that. Rob AND Sky are filling in whenever needed," Michelle reminded her.

"I just hope they wrap up this stake out fast," Tammi muttered.

"You and me both. Bridge and I were supposed to have a date tonight. I mean a big date. Bridge kept saying he had something amazing planned but wouldn't tell me what it was, and you know I don't handle secrets well," Michelle said anxiously.

"That's not entirely true. You like secrets, but only as long as you're in on them," Tammi smirked.

Michelle gave her a suspicious glance, "You know what it was Bridge was planning don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play coy with me, sister. I need to know," Michelle said eagerly.

"Nope, it's up to Bridge to tell you NOT me," Tammi said with a grin.

Michelle sighed, "Damn."


End file.
